The Ten Things I Hate About You
by Cold Dark Wet Dreams
Summary: A tear rolled down Nate's eye as he read the letter. As he continued reading, he realized why she left him and how he hurt her. And as he went on, his heart broke even more. Sad Nalex-ish


**A/N: **_Here's a short Nalex story! I worked really hard on it, even if it was made out of complete boredom. Hope you enjoy this short story! Read and review pleeeaaaseee!_

"Alex?" Nate called out. He looked around the room, confused. It was a creepy silence that he was not used to. Nate walked around the house, wondering why half of the furniture was gone. Everywhere he turned, memories of him and Alex splashed throughout his mind, but it was like they were all gone. Everything about her was gone. Every moment, every memory, every last breath. It was all gone. Now Nate was very confused. "Alex?" he whispered.

Silence.

She was gone, and he had no idea where she went. Nate didn't understand. Where was Alex? Why was half of the furniture missing? Why did every last single memory about her vanish? Nate was far away from getting all of this. Confusion and hurt was the only thing roaming his mind. He just simply didn't get it. He didn't even understand what was there to get? Nate frowned and sighed. What the heck. He's just fooling himself. He knows the answer to all of these. He didn't want to know, but he did. Now the only question in his mind was: Why didn't Alex just tell him?

Nate plopped down on his couch and rested his feet on the coffee table. He folded his arms, feeling utter depression. Nate rubbed his eyes and groaned, whining and cursing in his mind. He felt his eyes stinging with tears and tried his best to hold them back. He took a deep gulp of air then wandered his eyes around the half empty room. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Nate picked up the piece of white paper that was lying on the coffee table, collecting dust. He studied it. It was a piece of ripped paper from Alex's composition notebook and it was marked by her signature purple sparkly pen. Nate winced, just remembering her.

A tear fell out of his eye as he stared at the very first line...

--

The Ten Things I Hate About You

**1. You're so oblivious - it's not even funny.**

It's self-explanatory, but for a person with your IQ I probably need to explain it so you won't get lost. Nate, you really don't understand many things. It's like everything important around you is completely invisible. Let me guess - you don't remember ignoring important things? Yeah, knowing you, you probably don't.

Example: me.

You ignore me when I cry. It's like you're doing it on purpose. You act as if everything is alright even when it's obvious. Even if there's tearstains on my cheek and I have eyeliner running down and my eyes are bloodshot, you don't even notice. You ignore me when I'm mad. You just leave the house for a couple of hours...or days and wait until I get all better. You don't even attempt to ask me why I'm mad and try to make me feel better. You just walk out of the house, not wanting to be part of it. You don't get it when I want to talk to you. I thought that I understood that part of life, since you're a guy and all, but honestly Nate, it's like you don't want to talk to me - period.

It's like everything around you is a blur. I guess I'm just a blob in your vision.

**2. Your music isn't the same.**

I can remember when I was a teenage girl, you would write the best songs ever. Big hit after another big hit. Then there was the one year when we dated, when you dedicated a whole entire album to me. I keep that album so close to my heard, you don't even know it. Then the fame has gotten into your head. You were acting like Shane, but worse. Frantic blow-up after frantic blow-up. You almost killed Shane when he suggested that you should go to Camp Rock. I believe your exact words were: _"I rather marry my girlfriend than do that"_

Yeah, by the way, I was your girlfriend at that time when you said that. What, Nate? Were you trying to get a laugh out of that? Apparently you didn't since Shane gave you an earful about being a sexist pig while Jason gave you his big puppy-dog eyes of disappointment. For me, I cried. Of course you didn't notice though. (Look at reason one if you don't remember.)

As the time passed by, your music was dreadful. Of course you still made millions because you guys were 'hot', but your music wasn't the same. It wasn't the same type of beautiful music I adored and loved. It wasn't the same type of music that got me to fall head over heels for you. No. It was crap and I hated it.

**3. Those perverted thoughts of yours.**

I know you're a guy, Nate, but if it's too much, IT'S TOO MUCH. Don't play innocent. I know you're not staring at my face all the time. Usually I forgive you for that since, well, you're a guy, but you're just so perverted sometimes, it's scary. Not to mention annoying. (Oops, I guess I already mentioned that.) Plus, it's not only me you think dirty things about. I try to think it's because you're a guy, but Shane and Jason aren't that perverted. Shane isn't half as perverted as you are and Jason is such a sweetie. You...my God.

Here's a word of advice for the next girl - don't get caught staring at another girl while she's right there next to you. Trust me on this, it'll definitely break her heart or she'll just start yelling at you. I know it broke my heart. O and God, I wished I yelled at you. Then again, I would of lost my voice for every time I yelled at you for staring up anyone who wore a skirt.

**4. Your stupid hair.**

It's so annoying! My God! Get a flat-iron for God's sake! I try to tolerate since...well you look pretty handsome yourself with your unique curly hair, but at night I tend to wake up with random curls chocking me. IT'S SO ANNOYING! I hate how your stupid hair is so beautiful and how my hands feel so soft and pure as I run my fingers through it. I hate how I always stare at it because I want to just touch it, since it's so different. I hate how it's just so perfect. I just hate it, okay?

**5. I'm not allowed to get jealous.**

You're a famous popstar. Big whoop. Is it my fault that I get jealous when thousands of girls scream your name, begging you to marry them? Why do you get so mad every time I get jealous? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE. So I keep all of my jealousy inside my mind for you. I don't even roll my eyes when a girl attacks you with hugs and kisses, begging you to kiss her back. I just stand there, like the girlfriend you want me to be.

Guys happen to find me 'hot'. You happen to be my boyfriend. That equals you getting jealous. Okay, right now I know that you're thinking to yourself: _What? I don't get jealous. _May I need to remind you that one time when you punched that guy across the face when he said that I was pretty? First of all, he was MARRIED, and second of all, I'm TWENTY years younger than him!

I get it though. I'm not allowed to be jealous but you have every right to. Because you're a famous popstar, teen-idol, hot guy. Yep. I totally get it.

**6. ****You snore so loud!**

I sometimes wonder why I'm not sleeping on the couch at night. Yeah, it's really uncomfortable, but at least it's quiet. It takes me at least _forever_ until I fall asleep. While you're snoring and sleeping like a popstar baby, I have four thick pillows covering my ears, begging for silence while I'm exhausted. Then you have to wake me up and don't even realize that I slept for about three hours. Do you even get why I take lots of naps in the afternoon? Then I wonder why I just asked that question - you're just oblivious.

Remind me to warn your next girlfriend about your snoring issues. It'll save her time to not move in with you.

**7. You lie quite often.**

"Hey, Nate, why are you home late? And why do you smell like...alcohol?"

"Err, I was just at the grocery store and they were having a big sale on liquor. Not that I drank any of it or anything."

"At three in the morning?"

"Nate, why do you have red lipstick on your face?"

"O...umm...I was just experimenting with your make up."

"Nate, I don't own red lipstick."

"Nate, will you love me?"

"Forever and always. You're the only girl out there for me, Alex. I don't think I could imagine myself without you being at my side. I love you so much. We'll always be together forever and ever and ever."

Should I go on?

**8. You're heartless.**

When a little boy walks up to you and begs you for change, you roll your eyes and walk away, leaving him to cry in the cold streets. When you see a girl selling girl scout cookies and donating all the money to a charity, you slam the door on her face then walk upstairs to our - I mean your - room to continue watching TV. When you see an elderly person about to fall flat on his or her butt, you laugh your head off and watch as other people help him or her.

When you see me in some sort of pain or agony, you do nothing. That's just how heartless you are.

**9. You're not faithful.**

I'm not stupid, Nate. I know you're still doing things with Miley Stewart. I think I remember you coming home with red lipstick on her face and I specificly remember that Miley Stewart owns lots of shades of red lipstick. So I guess that 'I love you and only you' doesn't mean anything to you. Don't remember? Read reason seven again.

If you don't love me, then why the heck are you still with me? Go back with Miley Stewart so you can release all of your sexual frustration. I'm sorry that I wouldn't lose my virginity to you. I'm sorry that I wanted to wait when I got married. I'm sorry that it got you annoyed to heck that I would barely even make out with you. Most of all, I'm sorry that I had to walk in you and Miley in the middle of your peak.

Wow, did that break my heart.

**10. I don't hate you. Not at all. Not even one bit.**

If you didn't notice the wet tear marks on the bottom of this page, it means that I was crying as I wrote this. I was crying my eyes out to be honest. I love you, I love you so much and I hate you for it. No - I don't hate you. I love you, but I know that we can't be together. Nate, even the smallest flaws could lead to big problems. Those nine things I hate about you are the reasons why I left. Hear me out, you'll always be the only guy for me, even if I'm not the only girl for you. Please don't try to find me. It'll break my heart even to see you again since I feel an emotion so powerful towards you.

I hate you so much. You broke my heart and shattered it into pieces. You're so oblivious. Your music sucks. You're so perverted. Your hair is stupid. You're so jealous. You snore so loud. You lie a lot. You think about yourself a lot. And you cheat on me. But...

I love you. I love you. I love you.

With love,

Alex

--

A tear rolled down Nate's eye as he re-read the the words Alex kept on repeating. _I love you._ He sighed as he folded the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. Then another thing caught Nate's eye. It was gold and shiny and familiar. Right then, his heart broke. It was the engagement ring he gave Alex not too long ago.


End file.
